


Love Is A Journey

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Famous Magnus Bane, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Singer Magnus Bane, Song Lyrics, Teacher Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec is an English at Idris Academy. The students know he's married and insist on meeting his wife. When they watch famous singer Magnus Bane's newest music video, some new things come to light.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 298





	Love Is A Journey

Alec sat at his desk and looked over as his class filed into the room at the start of the last period. The bell rang and Alec Rose from his seat to start class. 

"Good afternoon, everyone. Since we finished To Kill A Mockingbird earlier than I anticipated and don't want to start a project on a Friday, you're free to work on other homework. And if you stay quiet, I will put on Magnus Bane's newest video, because one of you is bound to ask at some point." 

He was met with chuckles as he sat behind his desk again. Magnus Bane was one of the most popular singers in the world and, unbeknownst to his students or the rest of the world for that matter, Alec's husband. Many of his students were fans and usually do as requested so they could watch a new video or song. 

Alec pulled out his phone when he heard it vibrate. He smiled when he saw a text from Magnus. *Are you sure I can post it? I know you don't like the attention*

*I'm sure Mags. Love you ♥️*

He was about to put his phone away when he got a reply. *Love you too darling 😘*

He put his phone away and looked up at his students. Most were busy with homework at keeping to themselves. However, in the back corner, a blonde girl and a brunette seemed to be having an argument. "Emma and Julian. Care to share?" He asked and returned to his book, not expecting an answer. 

"Actually, I do," Emma said and Alec looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Continue," he responded, gaining the attention of the rest of the class.

"Julian and I were wondering when we would get to meet your wife," she said with a grin. Julian sent her a glare at being dragged into her scheme but it held no heat. They turned to Alec and awaited an answer.

Alec gave a small smirk. If they only knew, he thought. Alec looked at the clock with a thoughtful expression. "In about twenty minutes," he said calmly as the students bursted with excitement.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Alec nodded. "But only if you can remain quiet until then." Emma and Julian quickly nodded before they and the rest of the class resumed their work, a buzz of excitement in the room.

It was common knowledge that Alec was married and had kids but they never met either of them. They had met all the other teachers' spouses and only Alec's was left. 

The next twenty minutes passed quickly and Alec began to open YouTube to play Magnus' video. "Everyone pack up before we start," he said when he turned back to his students. Emma raised her hand. "Yes, Emma?"

"I thought we were meeting your wife. Where is she?" She asked, confused.

Alec chuckled. "They're running a bit late. While we wait we can watch this." He gestured at the screen. "Unless you don't want to."

Everyone agrees and was excited for Magnus' new video. "Julian, could you turn off the lights?" Alec asked. Once the lights were off, Alec started the video.

Magnus' face lit up the screen and Alec smiled. He had his hair spiked, as usual, and full of glitter. His eyes covered in silver eyeshadow and more makeup Alec didn't know the name of. He was beautiful.

"Hello, everyone," Magnus said cheerily, "I wanted go give a little backstory for this video because it's very important." He smiled as he continued. "My life changed so much when I was eight and moved into the house across from my best friend and future husband. This song his for him, who I am finally allowed to show off." Alec felt himself blush slightly and was thankful it was dark and everyone's focus was Magnus. "I love you, darling." 

Alec smiled as a picture from when they were eight appeared on the screen. They were sitting in Alec's tree house with there legs hanging over the side as they smiled down at the camera. The music could be heard in the background. 

One look at you  
My whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine  
Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true

The picture quickly changed to one of them sitting on the swings at the park. To one at Magnus' first talent show, Magnus with a big smile on his face and a first place ribbon. To Magnus and Alec posing for a picture after Alec's first archery competition with the biggest smiles and a first place trophy. 

I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

The pictures quickly changed and they were older. Thirteen and both singing karaoke at Izzy's 12th birthday party. At fifteen on the first day of sophomore year. At sixteen after Magnus finally got his driver's license. Going to Homecoming with Lydia, Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary. At seventeen when they both came out at school with t-shirts. 

The way you love  
It changes who I am  
I am undone  
I thank God once again

Eighteen, Magnus wearing Alec's varisity jacket. Alec giving Magnus roses and asking him to Prom. At Prom and Magnus being Prom King and Malec being named Best Couple. Magnus and Alec after graduation with big smiles. 

Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true

Magnus proposing. Their first Pride Parade with Izzy and Clary. Alec kissing Magnus' cheek while he applies his makeup. Their wedding. 

I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do

Finally adopting Max and Madzie. Magnus with his head in Alec's lap with their cat, Chairman Meow, on his chest. Alec sleeping as Magnus kissed his forehead. Magnus and Alec dancing in the kitchen. Magnus laughing as Alec pouted while covered in glitter. 

I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

Alec dancing with Clary at her and Izzy's wedding. Izzy and Magnus laughing when the pair fall to the ground. Alec and Magnus with Madzie as they get ready for her first day of school. Alec braiding Madzie's hair. 

And they say love is a journey  
I promise that I'll never leave  
When it's too heavy to carry  
Remember this moment with me

Alec sleeping with Madzie and Max on the couch, with The Chairman sleeping on his head. Magnus on Alec's back as they pretend to be a monster with Max. Magnus drawing with Max. Magnus,Alec,Max,Madzie,Izzy and Clary at their most recent pride parade. 

I get to love you  
I get to love you

The last picture is one of Alec's favorites. It's with Magnus and Alec smiling, their mouths close enough to kiss but not quite there. The video ends with the picture and a final line.

I get to love you.

Alec quickly dries the tears he didn't realize were falling when Emma turned the lights on. There was a stunned silence as the class looked at Alec before Emma broke it. "You're married to MAGNUS BANE?" She exclaimed.

Before he could answer, the sorry opened and Max ran into the room, quickly followed by Madzie. "Daddy! Did you see it?" He asked excitedly as he jumped into Alec's arms. 

"I did, Blueberry," he said happily. He turned to Madzie with a smile as she joined them. "Where's Papa?"

"Right here," he heard from the doorway. The class gasped as they looked at him. "By the Angel," Emma breathed, too stunned to do much more. 

Magnus chuckled as he walked into the classroom and over to Alec and his kids. He leaned down to kiss Alec lightly in greeting. "Hey," he whispered. 

"Hey," Alec smiled back. 

Magnus turned back to the class and laughed quietly at their shocked expressions. He walked towards the blonde girl in the middle of the room and smiled. "You're Emma, right?" Emma nodded, too lost for words. Magnus handed out concert tickets and backstage passes. "I heard you were a big fan." 

She nodded and felt like she might faint. Magnus handed tickets to everyone before turning back to Alec as the bell rang. "See you all on Monday," Alec told the class as the files out of the room.

Emma frowned and she shyly made her way Alec's desk. "Mr. Lightwood?" She asked quietly. Alec looked up with a smile as Magnus took the kids from hisus lap and went to stand by the door. "I'm sorry," she said.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What for?" He asked confused.

"I shouldn't have assumed you were married to a woman and-"

"It's fine Emma," he said, standing up. "You're right and you shouldn't assume but I had a lot of fun letting you all think I had a wife," he chuckled. Then he shuddered. "Angel, what a nightmare that would be." He smiled.

Emma smiled back before she left the room. Alec made his way to Magnus and kissed him again. He picked up Max again and smiled. "How about we go home and order pizza?" He asked.

"Pizza!" Madzie and Max shouted excitedly. 

Alec and Magnus chuckled fondly before Magnus looked at Alec. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
